Fire and Ice
by TheLittleAddiction
Summary: An alternate title for this could be 'procrastination.' Inspired by Frozen, obvs.


"Princess Delphine, are you ready?" There was a knock at Delphine's door, but there was no answer. Today was coronation day. Delphine would be queen, but she wasn't ready. She was scared she would fail her subjects, so she ran. A trail of ice was left in her wake. She couldn't control her powers when she was scared. Her sister had been able to calm her down over the last few years, but today even she couldn't help.

She ran out of her would-be kingdom a cloak covering her recognizable features. She ran into someone and knocked her over. She landed right on top of the girl.

"I am so sorry, are you okay?" Delphine asks. Her cloak fell from her head, revealing her face to the young girl.

"You're the Princess, you're Delphine." The girl says. "It was my fault, I'm sorry your majesty."

Delphine panics and gets up and runs away again.

"Wait! Princess!" The girl yells after Delphine. The girl had heard of Delphine's power and wanted to see for herself. She knew she couldn't be the only one in the world with powers, so when she heard about the Ice Princess, she hopped on the next ship and made her way to Delphine's Kingdom. She hadn't come all this way for the princess to run off, so she ran after her. Delphine wasn't hard to follow, she left a trail of ice that was easy to follow.

The girl followed the ice to a nearby forest, it was snowing. In summer. Delphine was sitting alone on a rock, visibly shaking. Though the girl knew it wasn't from the cold.

"Hey, uh…princess?" The girl asked when she got close enough. Delphine was startled by the girl. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, are you okay?"

"I am fine." Delphine says wiping her eyes.

"You sure? You don't seem fine." The girl says

"Why do you care? Who are you? You are not from here; you wear the crest of Niehaus. You are from their kingdom." Delphine says.

"You saw that, huh?" The girl asks. "Well you are right; I am from the Niehaus Kingdom. My name is Cosima, Cosima Niehaus. "I'm a princess, like you."

At this Delphine looks up. "Why are you here?"

"Because I heard you have powers, and unless I got this whole season thing wrong, I'm pretty sure I heard right." Cosima says referring to the snow surrounding Delphine. "I wanted to meet you, because I have powers too."

"What?" Delphine asks. She looks up at Cosima.

"Watch." Cosima says. She holds out a hand a fire appears on her hand. It's not burning her and it's not spreading. It's magic.

"I thought I was alone." Delphine says.

"So did I, but then I heard about you." Cosima says.

"You can control yours?" Delphine asks.

"Yeah, why can't you?" Cosima asks concerned.

"Well I can, but not when I'm upset or stressed." Delphine says.

"Oh." Cosima looks at all the snow around her. "What's wrong now?"

"It is coronation day. I'm supposed to be getting ready." Delphine says.

"Then why are you out here all alone?" Cosima asks

"I am afraid." Delphine admits

"Afraid of what?" Cosima asks sitting down next to Delphine.

"I am afraid I will fail my people. That I will disappoint them. That they won't like me." Delphine says.

"Well we just met and I like you. And I think you will be a great queen." Cosima says.

"Thank you. But how do you know I won't mess up?" Delphine asks.

"Well, I can't guarantee that you won't make a fool of yourself, but how will you know if you never try?" Cosima says.

"I guess you are right." Delphine says.

"So come on then." Cosima stands and offers Delphine her hand. "Let's get you back to the castle."

Delphine takes Cosima's hand and she's not afraid anymore. Cosima's hands are warm. She can feel the warmth from Cosima warming her up. The snow around them stops falling and slowly melts. Cosima walks Delphine back to the castle, holding her hand the whole way.

Once Delphine is dubbed queen of her land, she looks out at the crowd below her. Cosima is smiling brightly up at her. A weight seems to have been lifted from her shoulders and she believes that Cosima is right. She can do this. She doesn't take her eyes off of Cosima as the crowd cheers for her.


End file.
